Saving Her
by Jenny1622
Summary: How does it feel?Knowing you can't save her from me. Knowing that she came back willingly because she didn't want to see you hurt?" He smirked in my face,but all I could think about was how to save her. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Walks away slowly Why do you torture me by making me say this?sighs deeply I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.sob**

* * *

"Hermione please, don't go back to him, he'll hurt you again." pleaded Draco hands grasping her shoulders as if it would some how shake some sense back into her. "Draco you know what will happen if I don't." she replied shaking off his hands and looking around the room almost expecting him to be there. "But you also know what will happen if you do go back." Draco continued. "Look Draco I really am very sorry but I have to be with him, not you. It's just how it has to be." said Hermione sadly looking into the steal blue eyes that she desperatly wanted to give into. "Hermione please." he started but was cut off when he saw her start to turn around and walk out of the Heads common room. "Hermione I love you." he yelled. Hermione stopped and turned around. "I love you to Draco but this...cannot happen. For both of our sakes please." said Hermione her brown eyes pleading with him. "But, he'll hurt you again." said Draco a single tear rolling down his pale cheek. Hermione hung her head and turned around and walked away.

That was the last time Draco had seen Hermione Granger. He had loved her and now he didn't even know if she was alive, but he knew for a fact that wherever she was she was not safe. As long as she was with Weasley she was not safe.

_Flashback _

_Hermione sat in the Head compartment of the Hogwarts express waiting for the head boy to arrive. She looked at her watch for what seemed like the thousandth time but it seemed like the time hadn't changed at all. All of a sudden the compartment door slammed open and Hermione saw her boy friend furiously staring her down. In the past she might have glared back but now she knew what would happen if she did, and there was no way she wanted that to happen now. _

_"Where the HELL have you been!?" he demanded._

_"I've been right here McGonagall wants both heads in this compartment for the train ride, I told you that over the summer remember?" she replied trying not to show her fear._

_"Whatever mudblood just make sure that your in my common room tonight as soon as that old hag lets you go." he said storming off back to his compartment. Part of Hermione wanted to run as far away from him as she could but the other part felt sorry for him. The was had deffinatly changed him for the worst. He had watched Harry kill Voldemort but then inturn have Harry fall to the ground in front of him dead. It was all part of Voldemort's plan that night when he killed Lilly and James. He knew that by transfering some of his powers into the tiny infant that when he died the child having his powers would also die. _

_ Hermione almost cried until she heard the compartment door open again. Only this time it was the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy the same person who had switched sides at the last possible second of the war killing his own father. It didn't make him a murderer, it was war. In some way that's different even though someone ends up dead. _

* * *

**So what do we think? REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Draco Malfoy stalked the streets of Diagon Ally.he knew full and well that today would be hard. It was her birthday, he wondered if she had lived to see it. He certainly hoped so.Merlin did he love that girl. 

He walked into a bookstore, this is where they would be, knowing her. He wouldn't think of anything else that she would have wanted.He walked around for a while finally stopping in the back corner of the store, surely no one would be back here. He was looking at the old dusty volumes that looked like they hadn't even been touched in ages when he heard a small sob.

Spinning around to see where it came from his eyes landed on the darkest corner. Even though he was standing a few feet away from it he still couldn't see who was there. Taking a step closer he saw...

* * *

Hermione Granger had done a lot of things in life that she regretted. For example, the day that she agreed to be Ron Weasly's girlfriend. They had been going steady for a while and she figured that this was only natural. 

But now, she would do anything to take that desicion back, it had caused her so much pain, mentally and physically that she wasn't even sure what still made her get up in the morning. Maybe it was the glimmer of hope that she would get away, escape this hell that she called a life. But she knew somewhere deep down that if she tried that that she wouldn't be the only one hurt.

She had left the one man that she truly loved, her soul mate, the one person that could make her feel alive to save him. Ron had promised that he would die if she didn't do exactly as he told her.

Today was her birthday and surprisingly Ron had let her go off on her own with some money. The first place she thought of was of course Diagon Ally.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe it, after the worst year of his entire life there she was right in front of him. It was like a dream. He had to pinch himself just to make sure that it was real. That this was real her sitting in front of him in her own little world crying her eyes out. 

Before he could say anything she looked up and saw him standing there. She gasped and then started crying again knowing that this was just another dream. A silly little dream that could never come true, she would never see him again. She looked again and found him crouched down sitting near her hand streched out to brush away her tears.

She was astonished, it wasn't a dream! He was really here! She leaped forward and threw her thinning arms around his neck embracing him. This was the happiest she had been in a long long time.

* * *

This was the happiest moment of Draco Malfoy's life. He would not let her go this time, he flat out refused. Id only spending a year apart tore him up that much imagine him never seeing her again, knowing that he had let her go once was bad enough but he deffinatly could not have handled twice. He would simply die. 

She pulled back and smiled at him, muscles in her face that hadn't been used in a while spread a light across her face and seemed to bring the life back to her brown eyes.

But then she remembered something. Ron. There was no way that she could stay another moment, it was cruel to lead Draco on like this. She stood abrubtly and sprinted to the door. Draco scambled awkwardly to his feet and ran after her. He caught her just as she reached for the door handle."Your not leaving again Hermione I won't let you." he said staring into her cinoman eyes.

"But Daco he'll kill us both you know that. Please just forget you ever saw me." she said catching him by surprise and opening the door.

"But I love you." he whispered. "And I will save you."


End file.
